


About Dogs and Costumes

by darkravenqueen



Category: AFTG - Fandom, All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, This is pure fluff, enjoy, fitting to this season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 00:44:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12469696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkravenqueen/pseuds/darkravenqueen
Summary: A walk turns into a small sports exercise.





	About Dogs and Costumes

The sun is golden in the sky, illuminating the park in orange light. The leaves rustle under their feet as Kevin and Aaron walk over them, both dressed up in giant scarves and big coats. Although Aaron said that it wasn’t that cold, Kevin insisted that they dress up warm before they get ill. Secretly, Aaron is glad because he freezes really fucking quickly, but who would he be if he told that Kevin?

Their dog, Miss Knox - Nicky’s idea - runs excitedly after every dropping leaf, barks at it and then continues running. A small smile creeps on Aaron’s lips as he watches her. They only got her four months ago, but he already couldn’t imagine what it’d be like without her.

“So,” Kevin starts, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jacket, “are we going to this Halloween party or not? Nicky’s been bugging me all week.” He rolls his eyes, but otherwise doesn’t seem to annoyed.

Aaron just shrugs, looking at him out of the corner of his eyes. “Well, if you wanna. But I won’t dress up as anything exy related.”

Kevin makes a face as he kneels down to give Miss Knox a treat. “Well, what are your brilliant ideas?” Aaron tilts his head and a smirk spreads all over his face. “Oh no. I know that look. Forget it.”

“You haven’t even heard my idea yet!” Aaron protests, giving Miss Knox a small pet before she runs off again.

“Judging by your face, it’s definitely something stupid.”

“It’s not.”

Kevin raises his brows. “So? What is it?”

“We could go as Ash and Pikachu. And you could be latter. Yellow suits you.”

Kevin just glares at him. “I’m so not going as Pikachu. That’s more your part. You are the short one here.”

Aaron huffs, crossing his arms. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Pikachu is small and -” Kevin doesn’t get to continue his sentence any further as Aaron tackles him down, right into a pile of leaves.

Smug he lies on top of Kevin. “Well, I’m still faster. So.”

He hears Kevin breath out a laugh before he puts his arms around Aaron’s hip. “Seriously?”

“Well, you always say to practice whenever and wherever I can.”

“Oh no, don’t pull the exy card on me!” Opposite to his words, Kevin looks amused. He leans up and kisses the tip of Aaron’s nose.

Before he can even meet his lips, though, Miss Knox comes running to them, jumping on top of Aaron and licking his cheeks. “No! Miss Knox - stop!” He tries to fend her off, but fails. “Kevin, help me!”

Kevin just smiles innocently, enjoying the spectacle. “Only if I’m Ash.”

“Fine, you win,” Aaron mumbles, wrinkling his nose as Miss Knox licks over his left eye.

“Okay, Miss Knox, down.” With a swift jump she lands on the ground next to them, tilting her head.

“Why does she listen to you better?” Aaron says with a frown, wiping away the dog drool.

“Because she loves me more,” Kevin teases.

“Oh, shut up.”

This time their lips meet without interruption. It’s soft and warm. Of course their calm could not last, as Miss Knox spots a cat and runs off. With a groan Aaron leans back, looking after their dog. “She’s got this compulsion to move from you.”

“And her moodiness from you,” Kevin replies as they both get up, shaking off the leaves from their body. “Okay, Pikachu, time to catch this Pokemon!”

“I seriously hate you,” Aaron deadpans, but runs after Kevin as they try to chase their dog down. Of course his coordination isn’t as good as Kevin’s, but they still reach Miss Knox at the same time, barking at the cat that fled up a tree.

“Yes. Definitely your child,” Aaron says, holding his stinging sides.

“Our child,” Kevin corrects, applies her leash again and takes Aaron’s hand. “Let’s go home.” With intertwined heads and a slightly tired dog they head home. _Their home._


End file.
